What Now?
by LittleFairyMaiden
Summary: Tracy and link find out just how strong their love for each other really is as it is tested and tried over and over again through the last year of HS rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!

A/N Ok so here is yet another Link and Tracy fic. you guys who voted thanks. it was a close vote between Link/Tracy and Sewweed/Penny but Link/tracy won by one vote so here it is..... sorry it took so long i had to come up with an idea for the story first so a big shout out to hippogriff-tamer and h6p8gv for all their help you guys rock! i know that this chapter is short the next will be longer :)

The music died down and the dancers left the stage leaving two people alone as they gazed into each others eyes. They continued to stare into one anothers eyes neither seemingly noticing the outside world so wrapped up in each other to notice. Suddenly they were pulled apart by well wishers, agents and family. Though they both longed to be in the others arms rather than having to talk to people they didn't have any interest in talking too. All too soon the hubub died down again and they were again reunited.

"Trace, can you forgive me for not being there for you yesterday?" the young man asked the girl in his arms.

"Of course I forgive you, You more than already made up for it you know" the raven haired girl replied then asked timidly "Link, that kiss wasn't just for show was it?"

The young man looked down into the girls chocolate orbs and shook his head before answering her inquirey with words, "No Trace that kiss was definately not for show. I have been wanting to kiss you for a while know, in fact practically since we formally met." he couldn't help the slight blush that showed itself at his admission.

"Really?!"

"Yes really in fact I would love to kiss you again if you would let me."

"Link I would love for you to kiss me again but unfortunely I have to go home now. " the girl said as she turnd to go only to be stopped.

"There is something I need to tell you Tracy."

"Yes?"

Grinning he said quite clearly "I wanted to know if you would consider becoming my girl"

Tracy was floored. She had dreamed of this moment for so long she didn't think she had heard him correctly. All she could do was nod and smile.

* * *

That summer was filled with all kinds of outings for the young couple. They were often seen with their friends Seaweed and Penny who after the intergration of the show had started dating openly. Even though they were harassed at every turn they didn't care; for they were able to see past the color of the others skin and see the person that they truely were.

The next school year started. Their senior year and Tracy and Link found that they had almost every class together-which was something they both had hoped for. It was right after the school year started that Tracy and Link found themselves in a situation that neither had been prepared for.

A/N ok i know i am killing you with the suspence i know hehehe but you'll just have to come back to find out what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters!

A/N Ok a big shout out to hippogriff-tamer and h6p8gv for all their help you guys rock!

Tracy walked in to the class room feeling slightly anonnoyed, her boyfriend of the past 5 months had been avoiding her for the past few days and she wanted to know why. Even her best friend knew something was wrong but could not figure out why.

Link was avoiding Tracy. He was just as confused as she about what had happened that weekend. He hadn't meant for it to go quite as far as it had but now that it had he was mad at himself, it had been his fault after all.

Flasback......

Tracy was getting out of bed when the phone rang and she heard her mother call out "Tracy hun the phone is for you its Link" those words kick started her and she was up and out of the room in two minutes flat. She rushed to the phone and almost ripped it out of her mothers hands "Hello"

"Hey there Lil Darlin"

"Hey" she said somewhat out of breath.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out today?"

"Have you ever known me to say no to an invite like that" she smiled though she knew that he wouldn't be able to see it.

"No." Link grinned he had the house to himself today because his father would be at work all day and he wanted to spend sometime alone with his girlfriend. He couldn't even the remember they were allowed to be alone together let alone the last time he kissed her. He wanted this day to be special.

"Link you still there?" he heard through the phones reciever.

"Yea I'm still here so I was thinking of picking you up around noon if thats ok"

"Yea thats fine just as long as I am home by ten" she reminded him of her curfew.

"Well then I will see you at noon then"

"Ok see you then"

They hung up and Tracy went to get ready for her date. She put on a blue dress that she knew was Link's favorite and a pair of blue heels. She was just finishing the final touch up on her 'do when she heard her mother calling from the front room that he was here. she quickly finished and left the room with a smile on her face and a spring in her step.

Link saw her before her mother did and he had to supress a groan. Didn't she know what that dress did to him? He had to mentally slap himself to get his mind back on track and off the trail it had veered off too.

"Hey Link" she said as soon as she saw him.

Link could do nothing but stare at his girl with a smile playing around his lips. "Trace, you look gorgeous" he finally said.

"Thanks Link"

"Mrs. Turnblad I will have her home by ten" he said to her mother giving her his famous wink.

Edna rolled her eyes but smiled at the young couple. She was happy that her baby was happy and to have a boyfriend like Link, well she couldn't have asked for a better young man for her daughter. She smiled and waved the young couple out the door.

"Link. Where are you taking me?" curiousity finally getting the better of her and she just had to ask

He grinned and said nothing, not wanting to spoil the suprise. Fifteen minutes later he pulled into his driveway and cut the engine. He looked over at her a crooked grin on his face.

"Link?"

Instead of answering her he got out and walked over to her side of the car to help her out. "Trace, I want itto be a surprise" he said before kissing her surprised mouth.

"Link Larkin you are just full of surprises aren't you" she managed to say when they pulled apart to breath.

"Of course babe how else would Ikeep you on your toes hmm"

"Oh you" she said playfully swatting him in the arm "So are you going to just stand here all day or are you going to show mw this surprise?"

He complied and offered her his arm "Shall we?" he said as gallently as he could.

"We shall" she played along and took his arm.

They walked into his house and Tracy immediately let out a gasp when he led her into the dinning room.

"Link! you didn't have to do all this just for me"

"Yes I did lil Darlin."

"Why?"

"Because you are special and I wanted to tell you something that I have been meaning to tell you for a while now and just haven't found the perfect time or place to do so"

"And what would that be?" though she had a pretty good idea she wanted him to say it she wanted to hear him tell her that he loved her before she told him.

"Trace, we have been together for five months now and I just realized that I haven't told you that I love you. I think I have from the moment I saw you dancing in the detention room that day but I knew for sure the day of the march. I was so worried about you that I went to your house. Then the next day I was wondering what you had planned and was nervous as hell and then I saw you and I knew everything would be alright. When I kissed you that night I wanted too. It wasn't for the camera it was for you. I wanted to show you even if I didn't say the words just how much I truely loved you."

Tracy smiled and had to keep herself restrained from jumping into his arms. He loved her!

"Trace please say something"

The pleading in his voice snapped her out of her reverie and she said quickly, "Link, I love you too." it was all she was able to get out her mind still slightly in a daze from his confession.

He wasted no time he pulled her into his arms and kissed her like he would never see her again. A kiss she returned wholeheartedly. Before either of them knew it they were headed towards his bedroom. Clothes were removed by curious hands as they touched and caressed each newly exposed piece of skin. He gently laid her down on his bed as he continued to kiss her only to make his way down her neck where he left a love bite before settling at her ample breasts. He dared to kiss each one causing her to giggle at the sensation. He continued to lavish her with attention before each exhausted from their play fell asleep curled up in the others arms.

.....End of flashback

So here they were avoiding each other as they tried very hard to understand exactly what had happened.

A/N well i hope i didn't kill anyone with all the suspence in the last chapter LOL well now you will just have to stay tuned to see if anything came of their time togehter.... And a big thank you to everyone who left a review for the last chapter you guys are the best.... so i urge you to again be as generous as before and tell me how i did and if it could be improved even if its only a little bit i will comply so leave one you know you want to


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own anything

A/N sorry this took awhile been a tad bit busy lately well onto the story.... this one clears up a few things that i left out in the last chapter.... Yes i know its short but the next chapter should be longer i promise.

* * *

So after a week of avoiding each other Tracy stopped by Links' house on sunny Saturday afternoon hoping to talk to him about that day. She knew that what had happened had not be planned by either of them and that it had just happened. But that didn't mean that he continued to avoid her, it had been a mistake one she wasn't really had not minded she was actually rather glad that it happened only thing she regretted was the fact that they were still in high school. She thought about it for a moment and realized that that was the reason he was avoiding her he thought that she regretted that evening when in fact she didn't.

She knocked and waited for him to open the door. When it opened it wasn't Link on the other side it was his dad. "Oh hi Mr. Larkin is Link home?" she asked sweetly.

"He is. He is in his room avoiding life"

"Can I talk to him?"

"Of course Tracy come on in?"

"Thanks Mr. Larkin" she said as she walked into the house and up to Links' room. "Link we need to talk" she said as she tapped on his door.

Link heard the knock and her calling to him but he wasn't ready to face her yet. He was still upset about taking advantage of her. He shouldn't have let things get that far out of hand he really shouldn't have but it had been so perfect. He could still see it in his head and he longed to hold her that way again and soon. He knew she wasn't going to leave so he went and opened the door.

"Trace." "Link"

"Come in Trace you are right we need to talk about that day." he sighed heavily

She walked into the room with a sigh and went and sat on the bed and waited for him to face her. She knew that this was going to be hard for him and she was willing to wait for as long as need be for him to collect himself and face her.

Link took a deep breath and turned to face his normally bubbly girlfriend. "Tracy, about this last weekend want happened between us I didn't mean for it to happen really I didn't. I...We got carried away. I am sor...."

"Don't say it Link. What happened between us...it wasn't your fault. If anything I am as much to blame as you. To tell you the truth I wanted it to happen" she said interrupting him

He couldn't believe she had just said that. And if he was honest he had wanted to make love to her that night badly. He hadn't known what to say to her after it had happened though cause he was in shock himself. So he had taken the cowards way out and avoided her or tried to at least. However now that she had admitted to actually wanting it to happen his mind was rushing to figure out when and where they could repeat that night. He was so caught up in his plans to get them some time alone again that he didn't hear her calling his name.

"Link....Link....Link. Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry Lil Darling I was thinking"

"About what? Link I know that look."

Grinning he walked up to her and hugged her. Then he whispered in her ear "I was thinking about getting you alone again" before placing a kiss to her cheek.

"So you're not going to avoid me any longer?"

"No Trace, I won't be avoiding you anymore. I can promise you that"

"Good." she returned laying her head on his shoulder and just stood there enjoying the feel of him holding her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just crazy idea for this story

Link raced through the halls of the school hoping to catch Tracy before she left. He wanted to tell her that he had made plans for their weekend and wanted to make sure she would be available. As he raced through the semi-crowded halls he bumped into Amber.

"Sorry Amber" he said quickly with none of his usual cool facade.

"Link" she returned. She knew where he was off too and she was genuinely happy for him. Tracy was a great girl even if she was a little bit bigger than the other girls on the show, she was the best danced. She grinned and watched as he continued down the hall.

He made it to the Detention room just as she was coming out of it. "Hey there Lil darlin' what you in there for today?" he smirked.

"The usual" she replied with a grin. "So what has you so out of breath mister?"

He laughed and said "You"

"Me? What I do? Or is it what did I not do?" she asked cheekily

He grinned and winked before saying , "Oh you know... anyways what are you doing this weekend baby doll?"

"Nothing why?"

"Cuz I have a surprise for you that's why"

"Is it what I think it is Link?"

'Maybe" was all he said before kissing her quickly and racing out the door.

The week ended and Link couldn't wait to get Tracy alone to himself again. He had waited long enough and when she walked out of the studio after the show Friday evening, he kidnapped her for the night.

"Link, I thought you were kidnapping me tomorrow not tonight."Tracy said as he shut the passenger door

"Oh I decided I would a day early is all and not to worry Penny is covering for us tonight." he returned when he got into the car.

"So Mister Larkin where are we off too anyway?"

"You shall see" he grinned and the started the car. he didn't tell her he was taking her straight home so that she could pack for the weekend.

Tracy was nervous. Even though they had already been intimate once she knew that by his urgency and all the planning he had done he, that they were going to have an interesting weekend ahead of them. When he dropped her off he told her that he would pick her up at Penny's house later that night, then with a quick kiss goodbye her drove off.

She was still in a daze when she walked into their small apartment above her father's shop. "Hello Ma" she managed to say as she walked starry eyed to her room.

"Tracy, don't forget to tell Mrs. Pingleton thank you for letting you stay the weekend so that your father and I can go out of town for the weekend."

"I won't ma." though if her mother ever found out what she was really doing this weekend she would very likely kill her.

She got her bag together and after saying goodbye to her parents headed to Penny's house.

Penny met her at the ddor with a grin on her face. "Whats up Pen?"

"I can't believe your going to spend the weekend alone with him Trace!"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time Pen"

"I know you told me a about the last time and what happened but are you sure you want to do this Trace. I mean what happens if you ...you know."

"I have thought about that to and at first I was really scared but now I think i know exactly what I will do and I know he will stand by me Pen."

"I know that Trace. Seaweed would too if it were me but we haven't gone that far yet."

"It's your mother isn't it that is keeping you from it."

Penny nodded and sighed. She and Seaweed had wanted to show their love for each other but they were both too afraid of what her mother would do if they did.

They spent the next few hours talking and then heard a knock on the front door. Penny went and opened it to reveal Link standing there. "Hey Link"

"Hi yourself Penny."

He didn't say anything else to penny for he had spotted Tracy standing not that far from her and went and pulled her into a bear hug. "I missed you." he said simply

"Already you just saw me this afternoon" she feigned in a mocking tone. then kissed him.

"Well, I did anyway." He answered after coming up from the kiss. "You ready?"

She nodded and he took her bag and after they both thanked Penny and said goodbye left.

"Link, Where are we going?" she asked after he had left the city behind.

"It's a surprise" was all he would tell her. He didn't want to give away his surprise just yet, after all this was something he had been planning for a little while and he wanted things to happen naturally. He wanted to show her just how much he really loved her so he had talked to her parents and though they thought them too young they also knew that the two of them loved each other very much and wanted to see them together. Link had a special Surprise for Tracy that night and the thought brought a smile to his face.

A/N ok so this chapter was going to be longer but i figured i needed to separate it into two. so What is Link's Surprise (as if most of you don't know LOL)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just crazy idea for this story

A/N ok here it is as promised. I have to thank those of you who have reviewed this story thank you so much and to Hippogriff-tamer for beta-ing this chapter for me. Yes i know that this is a short chapter sorry been really busy lately.

Link pulled into a secluded area and Tracy saw the small cabin not far from where he parked. "Link?" she asked, cocking her head questioningly as she looked at him and then at the cabin.

"Welcome to the Larkin Summer Cabin Tracy."

"It looks cozy."

"Shall we?" he asked offering his arm like a gentleman.

"Lead the way."

He walked them up to the door and opened it to reveal what he had done to the place. He had set up a table in the front room. Their dinner sat upon it. He had made sure that the room would have a soft romantic glow, so it was filled with candles instead of the harsher light emitted from the bulbs.

Tracy stood transfixed by the sight. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Link came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed in pure bliss as he placed a gentle kiss to the side of her neck. She was exactly where she wanted to be and never wanted to leave. Even though they had been together for nine months now she still found it hard to believe that he had chosen to be with her; that he loved her for just being her despite her weight.

"Did you do all this?" she asked softly as she took in the entire setting

He didn't say anything but he did hide a grin at her question. He could be a romantic when given the chance. With her he seemed to always be in the mood for a little romancing.

"Yes," was the only thing he would say. He was enjoying just holding her with in his embrace and trying to think of how he was going to ask the question that he had brought her there to ask. He knew there was no reason to be nervous and yet he was. This was, after all, a huge life changing decision he was committing to and he wanted to ask her properly.

She then moved out of his loose embrace towards the table. "Well, aren't you going to join me?" she asked turning around.

He came back to the present at her question and began to walk towards her with a nervous look in his deep blue eyes.

"Link? Is something wrong?" she asked after noticing the look.

"No," came his curt reply.

Tracy was not sure he was telling her the truth. She had seen that look once before and he had not been telling her the full truth then either. She wanted to know what had him so nervous but was prevented from asking him when he took her into his arms in a passionate embrace, kissing her like he was never going to see her again. She kissed him back with as much passion as she could and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning into his embrace.

He pulled back abruptly and knelt down in front of her.

Tracy was too dazed from the kiss she had just received to realize what he was about to do.

"Tracy, I know we have only been dating for a few months, yet I can't stop thinking about you. I have never felt this way about anyone this strongly before and somehow I know that it will never fade away. I love you. I love you for the wonderful young woman you are for the sweet gentle creature that has so much love and understanding in her that I can't even begin to have. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Trace. I know that we are still in high school but I know what I want and its you. So will you Tracy Edna Turnblad marry me?"

By the time link was finished with his proposal Tracy was fully coherent and completely shocked that the young man before her, the one man she had always dreamed of marrying, had just asked her to be his wife. She was in such shock that it took several minutes before she could even answer his question. Yet, when she did it was with a joyful shout of "YES".

He knelt there waiting for her answer. He never doubted her answer for he knew that she loved him but the wait was agonizing for him. When she finally did answer he nearly jumped up right then. However he stayed the way he was for a few seconds longer then rose to his feet, pulling her into another not so passionate embrace. As he held her he thanked every deity he could think of for bringing her into his like.

Just then Tracy's stomach let out a rather loud growl and she pulled back with a laugh. "I guess we had better eat before it gets any louder."

Link nodded and together they sat and ate the meal that Link had prepared for them.


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer : I don't own any thing!!! :(

A/N thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story and to favorite it and I also want to thank hippogriff-tamer for all her help in beta-ing this for me and to H6p8gv for his suggestions for the story.

Tracy couldn't believe that she was now engaged and she wasn't even out of high school yet. As she sat across from Link, while they ate the meal he had prepared for them, she wondered how she was going to break the news to her mom and dad. She knew that they would want her to wait a few years before they got married yet Tracy found that she didn't want to wait. She had loved Link for a long time and for him to ask her this was not something she could pass up.

"Hey, what is going on in that pretty little head of yours hmm?" Link asked as he leaned forward to brush her soft cheek with the back of his hand.

"What?" she said startled out of her trance.

Link couldn't help but smile he had a pretty good idea as to what was going on in her mind but he wanted her to say it. "I asked you what you were thinking just now?" he repeated.

"Oh, well I was wondering how I was going to tell my parents that I am now engaged," she told him sighing.

He had thought as much and told her that she shouldn't worry about it because he had already asked her parents for their permission for her hand and they had told him "yes".

She was a little surprised at this. "Link?" she asked a little while later after they had finished eating.

"Yeah Trace?"

"May I ask you why you decided now was the right time to propose to me, instead of after we graduated?"

He was slightly taken aback by her question but he knew she deserved a truthful answer and said "Because Trace, after that one night that we spent together I knew that I needed you in my life, knew that we belonged together. I fell in love with you the moment we met and after everything that we have been through we...our relationship only seems to get stronger. I find that I can't sleep because all I do is think of you and how we were together. That's why I decided that now was the best time to ask you."

She thought about that for a little while and came to realize that he was right; they did belong together and what he said was true. They couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other. She understood that particular need quite well in fact for she found herself getting rather hot just thinking about that one night that they had spent together and what had ensued.

She finally answered him; her voice going husky as she spoke "Okay. Link could I ask something of you?"

He stared deep into her beloved chocolate orbs and said "Trace, you know you can ask me anything."

She looked at him and felt her body's reaction to the fire that suddenly came into his deep blue eyes. "Link I know that we should wait but I....that is...." she blushed scarlet and tried again "I want you to make love to me," she finished shyly.

Link didn't think he heard her right; could she have just said what he thought she just said? He had longed to make love to her again it had seemed like years instead of the three weeks since that night. He didn't answer her in words instead he stepped closer and pulled her flush against him and kissed her with all the passion he had pent up inside of him.

Tracy tried to keep herself in check but when he broke off the kiss only to kiss his way to her right ear she nearly melted right there, especially when he took her right lobe between his teeth and gave it a light nip. She groaned as she felt her temperature rise and a spark of desire race through her bloodstream straight to her abdomen where it seemed to find a perfect home to begin throbbing. "Link," she heard herself whisper.

He still didn't speak instead he continued to kiss her. He slowly began to descend downward to her neck where he found that one spot on her that never failed to elicit a giggle. Only this time he gently bit down causing her to moan in pleasure.

Tracy felt her legs tremble as she began to shake with anticipation. She was nearly to the point of begging him to take her when he slowly began to walk them towards the cabins sole bedroom.

Link wasn't sure how much longer he would last; he was already near his breaking point and he needed her now. As soon as they got to the bedroom, he quickly, and without much finesse, began pulling her clothes off. In his haste to get to her soft skin beneath, he left the clothes where they landed. She found that he was just as eager for he had begun to remove his clothes as well. Seconds later they ended up on the bed and he quickly rolled her beneath him as he began to caress her now bare skin. He teased and tortured her for what seemed like hours before they became one.

Hours later, Tracy awoke to her stomach rumbling softly and Link teasing her bare arm with a finger. She smiled as she just lay there with Link tracing designs up and down her arm. They began to tickle after some time and she giggled.

"Hungry?" he asked after placing a soft kiss to her shoulder.  
"A little," she admitted with a sleepy smile.

He got up and told her not to move a muscle; that he would be right back and walked from the room. Tracy's eyes followed him, admiring his form as he walked away from the room. Sighing she rolled onto her back and just lay there thinking about everything. She knew that if her parents found out what had happened a few hours ago they would be spitting nails. Her mother would likely ground her for the rest of her life and forbid Link to come with in a mile of her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and tried to focus on something more pleasant like how he had sent her flying a few hours ago.

He came back a little while later to find her lost in thought. Grinning, he bent over and kissed her. He pulled back upon hearing her moan of pleasure. "Ready to eat?" he asked with the same grin on his face.

Tracy nodded and he placed a tray on the bed beside her. "Oh Link, however did you know that Belgium waffles with strawberries was my favorite breakfast? she exclaimed softly.

"Penny," came her answer. Tracy would have to thank her best friend when they got home for telling him. As they ate they talked about when they wanted the wedding to be and decided that they would marry the week after graduation; which was in another seven months. Silently they both prayed that their hunger for one another wouldn't bear fruit; at least not until after the wedding.

A/N well do you think Tracy and Link will become parents before or after they graduate stay tuned to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer : I don't own any thing!!! :(

A/N Well have you guys tried to figure out what's going to happen next LOL well here is a hint.....and its not what you were expecting.....

Link dropped Tracy off at Penny's house and drove off. He promised to call her later that night. Tracy walked into the house praying that Mrs. Pingleton was not at home.  
Penny heard the door open and immediately jumped up. She relaxed when she found it was only her best friend coming in, and not her mom.

"Tracy, you scared me half to death!" she said her hand flew to her chest trying to calm her racing heart.

"Sorry Pen," she said contritely.

"So how did it go?" Penny asked excitedly.

"Oh Penny, everything went great and I have to say thanks for letting Link know about breakfast," she said with a smile.

"Hey, anything for a friend." She returned with a smile.

"So did you and Seaweed do anything this weekend?"

"No, mother has been watching me like a hawk. I think she has found out that we are still together and wants to make sure she can put a stop to it. Oh Tracy, why can't she see past the color of his skin and see the young man that he truly is?" she cried.

Tracy pulled her friend close and tried to comfort her. She knew that Penny and Seaweed loved each other and they were finding it very difficult to be together. She thought for a moment before an idea sprung to mind. She knew that she'd need Link's help with it. Smiling, she hugged her friend and said, "Pen, I don't know why she won't let you be with the one you love and I really wish she would. I can see how the strain is getting to you and I wish she would see it too."

"Tracy, can you take my mind off of it just for a little while?"

"Of course" she told her distraught friend then asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Your upcoming wedding," Penny said surprising her friend.

"How?" Tracy asked in surprise.

"Link told me he was going to ask you when he asked me what your favorite breakfast was and he told me not to tell you. I have known for the last two weeks," she explained.

Tracy couldn't help but look at her friend incredulously and smile. Where would she be with out her friends she silently wondered. She then decided that planning her wedding was a good way to distract Penny from her current mood so she jumped in with both feet. Together they discussed what color scheme would be used and who she wanted for her bridesmaids. Before too long it was time for Tracy to return home and she hugged her friend, promising to call her later.

When she got home, her parents were there to greet her. After hugging both she went to her room. Once there she pulled the ring off of the chain she was wearing and slipped it onto her finger. They had decided to wait until tomorrow to tell her parents about their engagement. Link had said that he wanted to be present when they told them. He also wanted his dad there so they were planning on taking their parents out to dinner and telling them at the restaurant. She was really nervous about it but knew that everything would be just fine. Her thoughts then went back to Penny and Seaweeds' predicament. She wanted them to find the same happiness she had found with Link and couldn't wait to talk to Link about it.

Several weeks later, Tracy was hugging her friend and wishing her luck. "Tracy you have to thank Link for me really you do," Penny said getting into the car that would be taking her out of town for the weekend.

"I will Penny. Have fun." She waved as they drove off. She smiled as she thought about the gift she and Link had bestowed on their two best friends. They had given them a weekend alone on the pretense of Penny staying over at Tracy's house for a sleepover. She had come up with the idea the day she had gotten back from her own weekend away and knew that Penny and Seaweed needed time alone together; seeing as how it was a very rare occurrence when they could be together at all. She had asked Link if Seaweed and Penny could use the cabin and had explained why she had asked him. He had agreed saying that it was a great idea thus giving his consent for their friends to use it.

As she walked back into the house she suddenly felt ill. It wasn't the first time either, it had been coming and going for the past week. She wondered if by some chance she could be coming down with a stomach virus of some kind and then shook off that thought. She had a pretty good idea as to what it was but she just didn't want it to be true.

A/N I know I am leaving you guys hanging again sorry but its so much fun. :)P


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer : I don't own any thing!!! :(

A/N ok so some of you have figured out Tracy's illness haha good for you. Thanks again for the reviews and thanks to H6p8gv and Hippogriff-Tamer for their help with this chapter, especially to HT for her help in beta-ing this for me.

Tracy had finally had enough and broke down and went to see her physician. "Afternoon, Dr. Mays," she said when the doctor, a middle aged woman with slightly graying hair, came into the examining room.

"Afternoon Tracy, so what seems to be the problem young lady?" she asked.

"Well, I have felt really sick for the past two weeks and can't figure out why, though I have a good idea as to what it could be. I just want to be sure."

Her doctor looked at her and nodded, silently urging her to continue on with her explanation.

"I think I may be pregnant," Tracy finally said.

"Well, then lets take a blood test and we will see if your assumption is correct."

Tracy nodded. The doctor took a blood sample and walked out of the room. Moments later she returned and told Tracy to come back in a few days for the results.

Tracy left feeling overwhelmed. She was almost positive that she was pregnant and wasn't sure how she was going to break the news to Link. Then she wondered how she was going to break the news to her parents; they would be furious of that she was sure of. They would forbid her from seeing Link and would make sure that he stayed away. Her heart fell at this very thought for she didn't want to be parted from him. After thinking about it, she wondered if they should break the news of her potential pregnancy when they told their parents about their engagement.

Later that same day she finally decided to tell Link that she might be pregnant. She wanted to see what his reaction would be to the possibility of him becoming a father so when the time came when she was sure of the pregnancy it wouldn't come as a total shock to him.

"Link, there is something I need to tell you," she stated nervously.

"Trace, you can tell me anything, you know that."

She wasn't really sure how she was going to word her possible news and just decided to blurt it out. "I think I may be pregnant."

Link stared at her in shock and yet he wasn't at all surprised because he had been wondering if their coupling at the cabin had resulted in this. He had been feeling guilty because he had failed to protect her from this and even though he was scared to death of becoming a father at his age he knew he would do the right thing and stay with her. He loved her too much to allow her to face this on her own.

"Trace, are you sure?" he finally managed to ask.

Even though she hadn't been told by the doctor yet she knew she was and nodded.

Nodding his own head, he pulled her into a gentle embrace and hugged her close to his heart. "You know we are going to have to break this news to your parents and my dad gently right?" he whispered into her ear.

Again all she could do was nod. She was glad that he was still there and that he was so understanding. He could have easily accused her of something that she didn't nor could do. Tracy smiled when she thought about their future and began to picture what the baby would look like in her mind.

Two days later they both went to her appointment to find out for sure if Tracy was indeed pregnant.

Hello Tracy and who might this be?" Dr. Mays asked as she walked into the room.

"This is my fiancé Link," she said.

"Well Tracy, your test came back positive. However, you are slightly anemic and so I am prescribing a vitamin with more iron in it."

"Thank you Dr. Mays," she said walking out of the room with Link close behind.

Pregnant. She and Link were going to be parents in little less than eight months.

A/N well, there it is so how are they going to break the news too the parents stay tuned to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but my crazy idea for the story sorry wish I did though

A/N ok I want to thank those of you who are reading this story and those of you who are being the brave ones and leaving a review you make my day when you do that. Anyway I want to thank hippogriff-tamer and h6p8gv for all their input for this chapter and especially to hippogriff-tamer for being my beta.

Pregnant! How was she supposed to explain this to her parents? They would be horrified and greatly disappointed in her. "Link?" she asked as they made their way back to her house.

"Yeah, Trace?" he said distractedly.

"How are we going to break this to our parents?"

He didn't say anything and that made Tracy annoyed beyond belief. "Link, please say something?" she nearly pleaded, tears in her eyes. Her thoughts began to run rampant through her head with questions like what is he thinking?… What are we to do now?… I don't know how to be a mother… Are we really ready for this?… Was he thinking of breaking up with her? Was he going to leave her to raise their child on her own? She could help the negative thoughts that were eating at her as he sat there completely silent.

Link knew he was probably making her thoughts run to the negative but he couldn't think of anything to say. She was pregnant. She was going to give birth to their child. He was going to be a father. The shock from what she had told him earlier had finally set in and he was scared to death. He had no idea how they were going to tell either of their parents this news. He risked a glance over to his fiancée. He nearly stopped the car when he saw her tears. He hated to see her cry. Instead he reached over and took her hand gave it a gentle squeeze trying to reassure her, letting her know that he was there with her and wouldn't be going anywhere, that they were in this together.

She smiled when he took her hand and her thoughts turned towards the future. She knew now how they would tell their parents of the impending birth and wedding. The last thought made her smile brightly.

"Link, I think we should tell them, when we tell them about our engagement."

He smiled at this. Leave it to Tracy to think of the perfect solution to their dilemma.

The night finally came when they were going to announce their engagement along with the news of her pregnancy. Link and his dad, arrived exactly at six and were greeted at the door by Wilbur.

"Come in, Come in," Wilbur told them, standing away from the door to allow them into the room.

Wilbur then told them that the ladies would be out shortly, giving the excuse that they were finishing up their hair and all.

Tracy was the first to appear and Link's jaw nearly hit the floor. She was wearing a gorgeous royal blue dress that hugged her frame enticingly. She smiled and walked up to him. "Hello."

"Hey, yourself," he whispered in awe.

Edna made her appearance next and Wilbur smiled upon seeing her. She was wearing a red dress that was a near copy of the one she had worn the year before; when Tracy had finally gotten her out of the house for the first time in what had seemed like forever.

"So shall we go?" Andrew Larkin asked.

They all nodded in agreement and headed of the Sabatino's Italian Restaurant, where they were to dine that evening. Once there the waiter quickly seated the group and left, leaving them to talk.

Link took a deep breath and squeezed Tracy's hand beneath the table. To say he was nervous would be an understatement; he was a down right nervous wreck. He wasn't sure how all of their news would be received but there was one thing he was positive of and that was that he and Tracy would be together no matter how this evening turned out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad, several months ago I asked you for your daughter's hand in marriage and a few weeks ago I asked her and she said yes," he began only to have Tracy continue for him because his nerves were getting the better of him. "We also wanted to tell you that not only are we planning on marrying and soon, we are also going to be having a baby in eight months," she finished with a nervous smile.

Their parents just sat there in shock, not about the wedding, for they all had somehow known that was a given, but about the announcement that had come afterwards. Tracy could easily imagine what was going through her parent's heads as well as Link's dads. She was worried that they would make a scene and it was the last thing she wanted to happen right now.

She didn't need to worry about the possible scene, though both parents, after getting over the shock, were not all that surprised to find that she was pregnant. Her parents had wished that they had waited to start their family until after high school, there was nothing they could do about it now, so there was no point in yelling at them for it.

"Tracy, Link, I think you two are doing the right thing in getting married and we agree it should be soon considering your condition. We only wish you had waited until after graduation," her parents told them, with some sort of understanding.

"We know we should have, we just got carried away," Tracy explained.

"So when's the wedding?"

A/N so the big hurtle is over and done with but an even bigger one is on the way stay tuned to find out what it is.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but my crazy idea for the story sorry wish I did though

A/N ok I want to thank those of you who are reading this story and those of you who are being the brave ones and leaving a review you make my day when you do that. Anyway I want to thank hippogriff-tamer and h6p8gv for all their input for this chapter and especially to hippogriff-tamer for being my beta.

"So when's the wedding?"

Link and Tracy looked at each other and said, "We would like for it to be as soon as possible but we know that that isn't going to happen because we both want to finish high school first. So, we were thinking the week after graduation."

Edna, Wilbur and Andrew all nodded in agreement and they all began to eat, discussing wedding plans and school plans and career paths as they did so.

* * *

The next day at school, Tracy cornered Penny by her locker and asked how things were; then she told her the other news she had, for Penny already knew about Link turned around, startled for a moment by her friend's words. She wondered what Tracy wanted, remembering that she and Link were going to tell their parents about the wedding at dinner last night.

"Penny, I need you to be as quiet as you can when I tell you this," she informed her friend.

"Okay, what's up?" She again wondered what was troubling Tracy; she could just tell that there was something wrong.

"Penny, I am pregnant," she finally said.

Penny found it hard not to say anything, so instead she just stared at her friend as if she had grown another head. "Tracy? You're pregnant?" she finally managed to say in a strangled whisper.

She was in shock; her best friend pregnant. She wanted to ask so many questions but her mind wouldn't form the words. She knew Tracy and Link had been intimate at the cabin when they had gotten engaged. She also knew that they were getting married. However, now she realized that their wedding would have to come sooner than planned. So when Tracy asked her to be her maid of honor she wasn't all that surprised. She, of course, readily agreed before remembering something and asking, "So, have you told Corny yet?"

Tracy knew she would have to tell him soon but wanted to check with her doctor first. So she only shook her head and told Penny that she was going to wait until her doctor told her that it wouldn't be safe to continue dancing before telling Corny. After all, she would be able to hide her pregnancy for a while because of her weight.

* * *

Two months later she went in for a check up and the doctor told her that she would have to quit dancing. She took the news as well as she could, but she was worried about the way Corny would handle the news when she told him. She was not really afraid of what Corny would say when he found out; she was more worried about the look of disappointment that she knew he would give her.

The next day she pulled Link aside after the show and explained to him what the doctor had told her. He wasn't happy about it but agreed to go with her when she told Corny the happy/bad news.

"Corny, may we talk to you in private?" Tracy asked, cornering the shows star near his office back stage.

"Of course you may. Let's go into my office, where we won't be over heard shall we?" They followed him to his office and he took a seat at his desk. He then indicated the office chairs sitting in front of his desk and told them to have a seat. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Corny, there is no easy way to say this so I guess I will just come out and say it. I am quitting the show," Tracy said, through teary eyes and hoarse voice.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" he practically yelled at the pair seated before him.

Tracy and Link looked at each other; Link took her hand giving it a tight squeeze before she continued, "Corny, I am pregnant and my doctor told me that I needed to quit because of the baby. I don't want to but I have to."

Corny looked at the young woman before him begrudgingly, he remembered a similar conversation a little over a year before when he found out one of his dancers was pregnant as well. He really wasn't happy about this turn of events but he knew that what she had just told him was true so he nodded in understanding. He didn't want to lose his best dancer but he knew he didn't have much of a choice now.

"Link, you will be paired with Inez then if that is alright with you." Link nodded. He, too, was sorry to see Tracy go, but he knew that he wanted their baby to be healthy when it was born so he understood.

They left the office and Link drove her home.

* * *

Several days later, at school, some of the students were wondering why her stomach had suddenly gotten larger and started making fun of her and calling her names; like 'hey fatso' and taunting her with comments like 'hey the whale has gotten bigger, guess she can't stop eating.' Her hormones, which were already in a fragile state, snapped and she nearly bit their heads off with her sharp words of retort.

Then, in gym, she had to give her teacher a note from her doctor excusing her from the class for the rest of the year. When the teacher read it she knew why she was being excused and glared at the hapless girl in disgust; having seen many a girl come through her class pregnant before. Tracy took the stare and just ignored it. She knew what she was getting into, but didn't want to create a ruckus or rumors throughout the school as to her condition. She would never say what she and Link had done was a mistake because to her it hadn't been, it had been the most beautiful experience of her life and she knew that if she could go back and do things again, she wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

Several weeks later she, Penny and Amber (who had finally accepted her as a friend) were dress shopping. Both girls had already asked her what her wedding colors were going to be and were trying to find the perfect dress for the occasion; her colors being red or ruby and white. Amber came across a lovely red gown that was both simple, yet elegant. Tracy loved it the moment she saw it and asked her to go try it on. Amber did and Tracy agreed that it was indeed perfect. The dress itself was a simple A-line satin gown with a red lace overlay. It had cap sleeves and a low scooped neckline that only hinted at the décolleté what lay beneath. It was floor length and truly a sight to behold. Amber felt like a princess in the dress. It fit her perfectly and didn't need any alterations. She couldn't wait to see Penny in the same gown. After searching for a little while they found another in Penny's size and she, too, went and tried it on. Penny came out wearing the dress and it seemed to be made for her; it clung to all the right places and she looked like a princess just as Amber had. Tracy did notice that the dress was a bit long and mentioned it to Penny. Penny said she could still get it and alter it herself since she knew it was a couple of inches too long for her.

Tracy smiled when she saw her two best friends in their bridesmaid dresses. "You two look absolutely stunning," she said in awe.

"Thanks Trace," they both said, hugging her. "Now all we have to do is to find the perfect gown for you," they both told her. Tracy nodded and they all headed over to the bridal section of the store in hopes of finding the perfect gown. After what seemed like hours they happened upon a beautiful white lace gown that had a red rose motif stitched around the neckline of the dress. Upon seeing it, Tracy fell in love with the dress and her friends insisted that she go try it on. She did and when she came out there was a lot of 'oohing' and 'awing' from those standing around.

"Tracy! You look gorgeous!" Amber and Penny both exclaimed when they saw her. They, of course, both knew she was pregnant and that the dress was perfect for her because of the design. It had an empire waist and was overlaid with Victorian lace which billowed out, effectively hiding the baby bump she now sported. She nodded, agreeing with them for once. It wasn't like she was in any way vain about her appearance because she wasn't, but she knew that with her growing belly she didn't feel pretty, in fact, she felt like a whale, a beached whale at that. They all returned to their street clothes and paid for the dresses. As they were about to leave, the cashier told them how beautiful they all looked when they were trying their newly purchased dresses on. They thanked her then left the shop.

Later that day, Link came over to find her crying. "Hey baby doll, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling her into his arms and rocking her gently all the while rubbing soothing circles on her back with a comforting hand. He wondered what could be upsetting his love to the point of tears and a sudden protectiveness rose up in him; had someone said something to her? Or was it just her hormones acting up again?

"I'm FAT!!!!" she wailed, in self disgust. He knew better than to say anything about her weight but he had to comfort her in some way.

"Sweetheart, you are not fat. You are the most beautiful creature on earth and I love you." His voice was filled with emotion.

"Really?" she asked with a sniffle.

He leaned down and kissed her before answering, "Yes, really."

"Link, I don't deserve you," she cried.

"No doll, I don't deserve you. You made me open my eyes to the injustice of this world; you are the one that brought me out of my self-centeredness and you are the one I fell hopelessly in love with and I want to spend the rest of my life telling you that."

"Oh, Link!!!" she cried, clinging to the front of his shirt while burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Shhh, love," he said, continuing to rock her until her sobs quieted down and she was once again calm.

* * *

Four months later they were sitting in the gym of the high school waiting to receive their diplomas. Tracy felt like everyone's eyes were on her as she made her way up to receive hers. She knew that everyone could now tell that she was pregnant. In fact, she was due in less than a month. She was tired of everyone staring at her very visible pregnant belly with looks of disappointment and was just glad that she and Link would be married when the baby came.

They had found an apartment not that far from the studio where Link would be working. He was going to be the one to take over as the choreographer for Corny's show, so her mother could help her with the baby when it came. Her mother, who had begun as the studio's dance instructor after Velma had been arrested the year before, had decided that with her daughter, her baby, who was about to have a child of her own, would need help. So she and Corny had sat down with the studio's owners and discussed the possibility of Link taking over after graduation. That way he would have a job to support his family. The job, much to Link and Tracy's delight, would be permanent. She had already moved almost everything in and they were going to finish unpacking after the ceremony was finished. Neither of them felt they needed to stay for the festivities that were going to be held afterwards anyway.

Link watched as she made her way across the stage. He smiled broadly when he thought about the coming week. 'Just one more week and we will never be parted again' he thought to himself. He couldn't wait till their wedding, which was planned for the following weekend. He was anxious to get her alone finally, for they had been surrounded by people ever since they had announced their engagement eight months prior and he wanted a private moment with her, if only to hold her. It seemed like there was always someone there watching them when they were together. It wasn't like they could get into any more trouble than they already had. They never had a moment just to themselves and they were both in need of the time alone together.

* * *

Two weeks later, he stood in the middle of the park. This was the spot where he would finally make Tracy his wife. He was both nervous and excited. His best man, Seaweed, tried to calm him down by telling him that everything would be fine. He also told him that Penny said that Tracy was just as nervous and excited as he was. Link calmed himself down by taking in several slow breaths to let out the tension that was gathering as he waited by the makeshift alter.

Tracy, Amber and Penny were in the bridal tent putting the finishing touches of their makeup on. Their hair had been styled into cascading curls around each of their heads. Once their makeup was on, they were ready to go. Amber took a look at Tracy, noticing her pale face seemed to clash with her white lace wedding gown. She had never seen a bride more beautiful than that of her best friend. Amber thought that Tracy looked like a queen in her gown.

"Tracy, are you okay?" Amber asked, noticing her friend suddenly wince in pain.

"I am fine; just a slight pain in my back, nothing is wrong. The doctor said that they come and go especially near the end of the pregnancy so there's nothing to worry about. I'll be fine," she managed to gasp out.

Penny and Amber both gave her doubtful looks, knowing she was lying; but figured it best to leave her alone. They hoped she would be.

Wilbur came into the tent after asking if they were ready. He took a look at his baby girl, though she was no longer a baby but a beautiful young woman; this woman, who would shortly be welcoming her own little one into the world. "You ready to go honey?" he asked finally, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. He wasn't ready to give up his little girl but knew that he had too. He knew that the young man that awaited her was just the sort of man he had always wished for his daughter.

"Yes daddy. I am ready." As they made their way up the makeshift aisle together, Tracy felt another nagging twinge in her lower back and abdomen. She grimaced inwardly but kept the serene smile on her face as she continued up the aisle to her love.

Link watched her come up the aisle and saw the momentary flash of pain that raced through her, though he could tell she was hiding it as best she could. He only hoped that she was okay and there wasn't anything wrong with the baby. He wanted to tear down the aisle to her side at that little flash of pain, yet stayed where he was. 'Maybe I just imagined it' he thought to himself.

When they were finally standing side by side he took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze letting her know that he was there. The ceremony began and Link repeated his vow in a solemn voice; it also held all the love he had for the woman standing beside him. Tracy was again assaulted by pain in her lower region, barely hearing the pastor asking her to repeat the vow after him. She managed to repeat it, but just as she got it out she couldn't hide the pain any longer and cried out. Seconds later, her water broke and she looked up into Links face, fear gripping her tightly. It was too early! Somehow they managed to finish the ceremony and Tracy was rushed to the hospital across town.

A/N ok one more chapter to go. Thanks for reading and please review i live on them really i do.


End file.
